


The One

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, I'msosorry, Other, SPOILERS END GAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: This is what Tony knew...





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just saw the movie last night, and I felt so much. Like. No words.  
> I was thinking in how badly I wanted to write something of my OTP, but turns out this wrote almost itself, so my OTP can wait a little more.  
> As I mark on the tags. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS OF ENDGAME.  
> So Warning, this is not cute.  
> Not nice.  
> Not anything.  
> Just.  
> I fuck*ng hate overthink that scene.  
> Also. Not native-english speaker. Again. So please, please~ Imagine that this is just great LOL.  
> I need to share it now before make the spanish version of it.  
> Thanks for the view...  
> .  
> .  
> .

**SPOILERS.**

**AVENGERS END GAME**

_._

_._

_._

_The One_

_._

_._

_._

 

Tony saw him with all his worries written in his face. His eyes couldn’t tell the whole story of his fears and yet Strange could felt it. He had saw it before. He knew from before.

_"This is the only way"_ those were his last words, and yet Stark knew there was so much more that he wanted to say.

All Tony thought he knew about the Doctor was nothing compare to what he understood from that last sentences.

There was only one way to defeat Thanos.

But he also knew it was not the only one to win.

There was only one way in which he will be in peace with himself and with the others.

There was just one way he could move on. From this awful situation and from this world.

What could change in that other options?

Stark is sure that they won several times before... As he was sure that the cost was too much. A price so high that no one could possible forget.

All the life’s. All the love.

All the people they already lost, and so many more.

So when Stephen look back at him with just one finger up he knew. 

Strange wasn’t supposed to tell what the path was, but he chose to say it anyway. Because he saw it.

He gave Stark the opportunity to choose too.

And as is Strange would speak right in front of him, Tony heard him:

_"This is it, Tony. The only path that lead us to the win… And the only one which you are ok with..."_

So Tony knew.

The sacrifice he could or couldn’t make.

The cost and the gain.

The pain and the joy.

He must die if he wanted this world to exist.

He must die to make up for everything he had done before.

He must die in order to leave his kid live.

He had to die to make this world a better place after what it felt like an infinity war.

So he did.

He died because he knew the world deserve better. His wife deserved better. His daughter deserved better.

The world deserved to live with as many heroes as possible… Not with him and what Thanos left.

Because Strange didn’t tell, but he could see it.

That bastard would kill as much as possible before he got defeated, and Tony couldn’t let him.

It happened so fast.

A moment lived so quickly.

His last moment.

His last surprise.

For a moment he could hear it. Ringing trough Stephen’s eyes. Like they were talking to him. Like they were watching him.

_“You did which you felt it was the best for us… No one can blame you”_

How did he know?

That doctor was strange indeed.

Because Tony felt something in this few seconds.

His mind told him as his heart beat

_“It’s ok… This is it”_

He felt a little guilt anyways.

He was selfish once more because he couldn’t think in living in a world when his team didn’t make it.

He felt sorry as soon as Rhodes approached him.

He felt sorry when Peter come to him.

_“Mr. Stark… We won…”_

He felt like he could cry, but he didn’t.

_“I’m sorry…”_

He was the only one whom was supposed to be sorry.

_“You did it, Mr. Stark”_

He did.

He chose to die.

_“It’s ok Tony…”_

He chose to leave her.

_“You can rest now…”_

It was his choice.

The only choice he truly had.

Between him and anyone else.

He had to be.

The one.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
